Blanco
by KarinMarren
Summary: Fic UkiByaku


**Blanco.**

**El color de tus pasos haciendo crujir la madera,**

**Blanco.**

**El color de los sentimientos que salen a la superficie,**

**Blanco.**

**Como la admiración que se procesa,**

**Blanco.**

**Como la inocencia de un beso que jamás diste,**

**Blanco.**

**Una noche de luna mirándote mientras duermes.**

**

* * *

**

Como cada mañana sus pasos le llevaban inconscientemente hacia la sexta división. Sin apenas darse cuenta, llegaba allí todos los días, lo había cogido como costumbre, ya que de todas formas tenía que salir un rato a estirar las piernas. Solía irse, cuando se daba cuenta donde estaba, por la parte de atrás. Por aquel sitio se veían las habitaciones, pero era poco común que hubiese alguien que pudiera encontrarlo merodeando por allí. Cierto día se le ocurrió asomarse a una de las ventanas y se encontró que quien dormía en esa habitación era Byakuya. También había cogido como costumbre asomarse un rato antes de irse, aunque muchas veces se sorprendía a sí mismo observándole sin saber por qué con una mirada distinta. Para ser la habitación de un capitán no era excesivamente grande, pero tampoco tenía un tamaño normal: había apenas muebles, sólo un pequeño baúl y el armario corredero en la pared frente al futón en el que se encontraba el noble. Estaba tumbado de medio lado mirando hacia la ventana, dormía profundamente y su respiración se oía tranquila. Le miró durante un momento, pero de repente una voz le alertó para marcharse.

-¡Kuchiki-Taicho! - se oyó a Renji al otro lado de la puerta -. Es la hora ya.

Se escuchó cómo el pelirrojo se alejaba de la habitación. Byakuya se despertó, miró hacia la ventana un momento, pensando en la mirada que había notado observándole días atrás, sin saber de quien podría tratarse. Se incorporó y se puso su traje de capitán sacándolo del armario. Luego se dirigió al pequeño baúl que había junto a él y sacó su kenseikan y su bufanda. Al poco rato salió de la habitación y anduvo tranquilamente hasta abandonar la división para dar un pequeño paseo antes de ponerse a rellenar informes.

Cada mañana, antes de trabajar, iba al mismo lugar, un pequeño prado alejado de todo con unos preciosos árboles florecidos. Siempre se sentaba en el mismo sitio, él solo, por eso aquella vez no esperó encontrar a nadie; sin embargo, le vio apoyado tranquilamente en el árbol. Al verle llegar le sonrió, algo que no le extrañó para nada, ya que sabía que él era así. No le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo es que vienes por aquí? - le dijo con un tono molesto, ya que pensaba quedarse un rato solo, pensando en sus cosas.

- No sé... siempre salgo a pasear y me apetecía ir por otra parte.

Byakuya no le miró, tenía los ojos fijos en otro árbol. No quería girarse hacia él, no quería mirarle directamente a la cara; no lo quería allí. Notó cómo se levantaba y se iba andando. En parte sintió algo de culpa, quizás le había echado de mala manera y se lo había tomado a mal. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia él y le vio sonriente mientras se marchaba y se despedía con la mano. Aquella sonrisa no la aguantaba. Pensaba que alguien no podía ser feliz eternamente, que no podía sonreír así aunque le pasasen cosas tristes. Se sentía en parte engañado por aquella sonrisa, por eso no soportaba la compañía de esa persona. Al girarse hacia el lado donde antes se encontraba el otro capitán, encontró que se le había caído un pañuelo, seguramente al levantarse. Se giró rápidamente esperando que aún siguiese en su campo de visión, sin embargo no había rastro de Ukitake Juushiro. Cogió el pañuelo y se lo guardó, poco después salió de nuevo para su división.

- Maldita sea... - pensó mientras se iba -, tendré que buscarle para dárselo.

Llegó a la división poco después maldiciendo entre dientes a aquel despistado Ukitake que en buena hora se dejó olvidado el pañuelo. No podría decirse que le odiase, pero tampoco le gustaba su compañía. Varias veces tuvieron que trabajar juntos pero nunca consiguió, a pesar de los intentos de Ukitake, forjar una buena amistad con éste. Tampoco quería hacerlo, y pensaba que no lo necesitaba.

- Kuchiki –Taicho... - Renji se levantó de la mesa al verlo entrar -. Los papeles eran pocos y ya los he terminado.

- Bien - contestó secamente.

Al no tener nada que hacer volvió a marcharse, pensando donde podría estar Ukitake. Sin darse cuenta, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, y no hacía más que buscarle para devolverle el pañuelo. Tras mucho andar por las calles del Sereitei, un poco agotado, paró a sentarse justo en la puerta de la división trece.

-¿Desea algo, Kuchiki-Taicho? - era la voz de Kyone que salió rápidamente en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

Justo una milésima de segundo después, la voz grave de Sentarou repetía la misma pregunta a voces. Byakuya se levantó con tranquilidad del escalón en el que se había sentado y los miró serio.

-¿Se encuentra vuestro capitán? - preguntó.

-¡En este momento está descansando! - dijeron ambos a la vez.

Al hablar los dos a la par, surgió una de sus peleas a "grito pelao", cosa que aprovechó Byakuya para entrar disimuladamente a dejar por allí el pañuelo. Entonces oyó la voz de Ukitake que llamaba a sus subordinados, pero al estar gritándose no se enteraban, así que decidió ir a ver que ocurría. Al entrar en la habitación encontró a Ukitake tosiendo sin parar. Se quedó en la puerta inmóvil. Ukitake, tras haber tosido un buen rato bajo la mirada de Byakuya, se sentó en el suelo agotado. En ese momento el noble decidió moverse.

-¿Byakuya? - se sorprendió al verle acercarse.

Se quedó mirándole sin responder. De nuevo un sentimiento de inseguridad y preocupación arremetió contra él. "¡No!", Se gritó a sí mismo; no quería estar preocupado por aquella persona a la que detestaba.

-¿Estás bien? - alcanzó a decir con un tono frío para no parecer intranquilo.

- Sí... - Ukitake sonrió -. Gracias por preocuparte.

- No estaba preocupado - pensó Byakuya.- Venía a devolverte esto... - le dio el pañuelo.

- Vaya, y yo estaba buscándolo – rió -. Debió caérseme antes, ¿no? - le sonrió dulcemente. Aquella sonrisa que tanto le molestaba, en aquel momento era demasiado dulce para detestarla - Gracias por traérmelo - añadió.

Byakuya se marchó sin mediar palabra, sin ni siquiera mirarle y pensando en ocultar el hecho de que, sin saber por qué en aquel momento, se había sonrojado. Caminó durante un largo tiempo pensando en esto y en aquello, pero siempre volvía a su mente el mismo pensamiento, la misma persona: Ukitake.

- Sal de mi mente... - susurró mientras entraba en su división.

Renji se le quedó mirando sin saber exactamente si le estaba hablando a él o era consigo mismo.

-¿Decía algo, Taicho? –preguntó-

Byakuya siguió hacia su habitación sin atender a la cuestión de Renji.

Esa misma noche, Ukitake despertaba algo alterado con un ataque de tos. Se levantó buscando unas medicinas y encendió un pequeño candil que tenía en su cuarto. Se puso a rebuscar entre las cosas que había en una mesilla baja, junto a su futón, pero no obtuvo nada; de nuevo le entró un ataque de tos y, dispuesto a levantarse y a buscar en otra parte, se cayó al suelo de nuevo con las piernas flojas, golpeando sin querer el candil que se tambaleó y finalmente se tumbó en el piso haciéndolo prender.

Ukitake no pudo reaccionar. Veía cómo las llamas crecían y le rodeaban sin poder gritar, huir o simplemente arrastrarse hasta la puerta. Asumió que la hora le había llegado. No podía moverse en aquella habitación llena de humo y llamas, pero le tranquilizó oír que sus subordinados evacuaban la división. Finalmente se rindió y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Y el capitán?- preguntaba Kyone algo alterada nada más salir de la división-

- Creo... que... ¡sigue dentro! – Sentarou, al decir esto intentó volver hacia el fuego, pero de repente notó como alguien pasaba junto a él rápidamente y se quedó paralizado.

Dentro el fuego cada vez consumía más y más la división. El techo se derrumbaba poco a poco aunque estrepitosamente. Juushiro estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados en el suelo de su habitación y notaba las llamas cercanas a él.

- Ukitake... - le pareció escuchar poco después.

Intentó abrir los ojos para ver quién le llamaba, pero creía que sería el sonido del fuego quemando la madera y no pensó en ello más. De pronto le pareció sentir que la temperatura había cambiado. Ya no oía el fuego tan cerca, no sentía las llamas casi rozando su piel y volvió a escuchar aquella voz que en ese momento le pareció la de un ángel, pensando que ya estaría muerto.

-¡Ukitake! ¡Reacciona! ¡Despierta! - le insistía.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y notó cómo la persona que había estado junto a él se movía de su lado y avisaba a otra.

- Ya me ocupo yo, Kuchiki-san –dijo la recién llegada.

Ukitake finalmente volvió en si y vio cómo Byakuya se alejaba de él y de Unohana, que en ese momento se sentaba a su lado y le decía que se recostase.

-¿Qué... qué es... lo que... ha... pasado? - preguntó con dificultad por el humo que había respirado.

- Kuchiki- san estaba paseando cuando se dio cuenta del fuego. Avisó a mi división y a las más cercanas. Cuando vio que todos estaban fuera menos tú, no dudó en entrar haciendo un shunpo y te sacó fuera rápidamente - explicó la capitana.

- Así que estaba en lo cierto... – susurró el capitán de la decimotercera división.

Unos días mas tarde, Ukitake, junto con Rukia, estaba instalado en la sexta división. Por orden de Yamamoto, todos los integrantes de la división trece debían repartirse entre las otras divisiones mientras se arreglaba el cuartel tras el incendio. Al ser Rukia de la familia Kuchiki, Byakuya aceptó sin dudar que ella se quedase en la división junto con otro integrante, cosa que no le pareció inapropiada hasta saber que la otra persona que se quedaría sería Ukitake.

Juushiro inspeccionaba la división una mañana cuando se percató de que había una habitación que no había visitado. Era la misma que siempre observaba desde la ventana, aunque desde dentro le parecía más amplia. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió cruzando los brazos. Estaba muy contento. Veía aquella situación como una oportunidad para acercarse más a Byakuya, con el cual nunca había tenido una buena relación.

- Necesito pasar - oyó una voz tras él que le sobresaltó.

Se apartó hacia un lado. Byakuya pasó por delante con ese aire serio y frío de siempre que provocó en Ukitake una sonrisa cálida. Al darse cuenta de esto, Byakuya se le quedó mirando y giró la cara con desprecio, cosa que no hizo si no aumentar la sonrisa de Ukitake.

-¿Qué pasa? Te has sonrojado... - dijo Ukitake yendo tras él.

- No me he sonrojado - contestó enfadado sacando la bufanda del baúl junto el armario.

- No es malo sonrojarse- Ukitake avanzó unos pasos hasta colocarse detrás de Byakuya.

- Pero no lo he hecho - el noble se levantó quedando así su espalda casi pegada al pecho del otro capitán.

-¿Siempre ocultas todo lo que sientes? - le susurró.

Byakuya se giró hacia Ukitake bastante molesto.

-¿Quién eres tú para juzgar lo que yo haga? - le gritó.

Ukitake se quedó sorprendido mirando a Byakuya que salía de la habitación enfadado.

- No... Parece que el enfado sabe exteriorizarlo muy bien...

Ukitake se acercó a la ventana y se apoyó en el marco. Suspiró algo cansado de repetir la misma escena cuando intentaba ser siempre amable. Borró su sonrisa y tapó su rostro con la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Qué es lo que intento hacer? - de repente se dio cuenta de lo que sentía exactamente -. Qué iluso... - se dijo a sí mismo -. Algo como eso... es... imposible.

Una mariposa infernal entró por la ventana en ese momento, se posó sobre el hombro de Ukitake y le transmitió el mensaje de una reunión de capitanes en ese mismo día. Salió de la habitación nada más marcharse la mariposa y fue hacia la primera división, en la que los demás capitanes esperaban reunidos, aunque aún faltaba Byakuya, que llegó justo a la vez que él. Este le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia y entró antes que él a la sala.

La tos seca de Yamamoto fue el primer sonido que se oyó resonante en la sala, puso sus manos sobre su bastón y tocó contra el suelo dando un golpe.

- Como sabéis los espadas se mueven por el mundo humano como les parece- tosió de nuevo secamente -, pero ha habido un infiltrado que ha entrado en la sociedad de almas y vuestra misión es capturarle lo antes posible. Kurotsuchi-Taicho os explicará las habilidades de este inquilino

Mayuri salió de su sitio y con su característica sonrisa dijo lo siguiente:

- Este Hollow es un espécimen increíblemente interesante, es capaz de jugar con las emociones más personales e inconfesables de las personas – rió -. Su capacidad es la de generar el físico y personalidad de la persona más importante para quien le vea, cosa que hace que su enemigo no le ataque o al menos titubea antes de hacerlo – de nuevo una risa resonó -. Usé a varios de mis subordinados y todos, ¡todos!, acabaron muertos y de una manera genialmente grotesca...

Todos los capitanes hicieron una mueca de desagrado ante tal comentario.

- Aunque otros – siguió comentando -, los que más fuerza espiritual poseían, simplemente desaparecieron.

- Tras esta explicación... –dijo Yamamoto- espero que se cubran las espaldas unos a otros y capturen a ese espada antes de que desaparezcan más shinigami.

Todos los capitanes asintieron y se marcharon de allí comentando algunos entre ellos las habilidades tan curiosas de este espada.

Ukitake esperó en la puerta hasta que salió Byakuya.

- Oye... - le detuvo- no quiero que salgas solo de noche.

- ¿Perdona?- Byakuya se giró sorprendido hacia Juushiro -. Creo que te he escuchado mal... - dijo en tono irónico.

- No, has escuchado exactamente lo que he dicho, no quiero...

- No quieres... – le cortó el noble -. ¿Tengo que volver a repetirte que no necesito que me controles? Me tratas como si fuese un estúpido niño indefenso.

Ukitake se quedó en silencio pero en su mente pensaba: No te veo como a un niño indefenso, pero tengo miedo de perderte. Veía cómo Byakuya se marchaba exasperado por su comentario. No había pretendido ofenderle, tampoco tratarle como si fuese estúpido, simplemente estaba aterrado, completamente atemorizado de que desapareciese de repente.

Como ambos iban al mismo sitio, fue caminando tranquilamente tras Byakuya. El noble entró directamente a su despacho sin dirigirle una mirada o decirle algo. Juushiro fue hacia las habitaciones. No quería ser cotilla, pero siempre le gustaba entrar en la habitación de Byakuya. Aquel lugar era como meterse en la cabeza del noble, ordenado, limpio y meticuloso, algo cuadriculada, y encerrada en un hueco, en este caso el armario, una imagen de Hisana enmarcada.

- Su sonrisa era muy hermosa- pensó -. ¿Cómo podría superar tal sonrisa? - cogió la foto del armario y la observó con cautela. Se sentó junto a la ventana y cerró sus ojos reposando un poco. Lo necesitaba. Últimamente no dormía pensando en cosas que a vista de los demás parecían insignificantes pero que a él no le dejaban descansar.

Al por fin conciliar el sueño, pudo ver una escena que hace años no podía. Hisana estaba tosiendo a causa de su enfermedad, cerca del estanque privado de la familia Kuchiki. Él estiraba su brazo intentando tocarla, en el sueño era como si la escena sucediese ante sus ojos pero no se encontrase allí. De pronto Byakuya aparecía junto a Hisana y la acogía entre sus brazos diciéndole que entrase en la casa para que no cogiese frío y se tomase la medicina. Ukitake se sintió insignificante, dolorido. Hubiese deseado tanto ese abrazo cálido en aquel momento... Sintió una punzada en el corazón y cómo un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se despertó sobresaltado, su corazón se hallaba desconsolado, su alma confusa y sus mejillas mojadas en su propia pena egoísta.

No tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y la mirada perdida, sentado en el suelo con la foto de Hisana junto a él. Byakuya entró en la habitación con unos cuantos de papeles en la mano. Se puso de rodillas frente a Ukitake y se los dio.

- Necesito que firmes esto. Ya que ahora estás en la división, tienes que aportar algo en los informes... – se quedó mirándole sin obtener respuesta -. ¿Ukitake? ¿Me estás escuchando? - se percató de que la foto estaba fuera de su sitio -. ¿Qué hace eso aquí fuera? ¿Y porqué la tienes tú? - le gritó quitándole el retrato -. ¿Acaso no sólo me vigilas, sino que también registras mis cosas? - Byakuya se giró para marcharse -. Esto es... - empezó a murmurar.

- Te quiero... – dijo de repente Ukitake.

Aquel corazón helado, incapaz de sentir el mínimo resquicio de amor, se derretía lentamente ante las sencillas palabras que pronunció: "Te quiero".

El noble hizo oídos sordos, a pesar de haber sentido un pequeño cosquilleo en el momento que oyó esas palabras. Se marchó hacia la puerta con el retrato de Hisana en la mano. Se encontraba avergonzado, confundido. ¿Le estaba diciendo aquel hombre que le quería? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Un hombre enamorado de otro?

Ukitake quería detener a Byakuya antes de que se marchara, pero sus piernas le flojeaban y se sentía realmente desconsolado en aquella situación. Se impulsó hacia arriba como pudo y se ayudó de la pared para ponerse en pie. No fue capaz de pronunciarlo en voz alta, pero en su mente gritó con todas sus fuerzas "no te vayas". Byakuya parecía haberlo oído, ya que se paró de repente en seco, aunque sólo fue para girarse hacia él y decirle unas duras palabras:

- No me lo esperaba de ti, me has decepcionado.

El rostro de Ukitake se encogió. Estaba triste, pero deseaba decirle de nuevo aquellas palabras que jamás volvería a pronunciar. El noble le dio la espalda para marcharse. Le detuvo a medio camino de la puerta y, abrazándole fuertemente, volvió a susurrarle al oído: "Te quiero".

Byakuya apartó los brazos de Ukitake bruscamente.

- Deja de decir estupideces... tus sentimientos no son correspondidos- le contestó en un tono apático con una mirada de indiferencia-

Ukitake intentó volver a agarrar a Byakuya, que se resistió defendiéndose con su brazo, el cual fue sujetado por Jushiro fuertemente.

-¡No digo estupideces! – Gritó -¡Te amo! - agachó la cabeza sin soltar el brazo de Byakuya, para ocultar que no podía parar de llorar.

- No puedo perder el tiempo... – dijo Byakuya fríamente y agitó su brazo con fuerza soltándose de Ukitake, tras esto se marchó de allí sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra más.

- Tú... no lo entiendes... - susurró Ukitake cayendo de rodillas al suelo con las manos en la cara ocultando su desconsolado rostro.

Byakuya se había marchado confuso por aquella situación, tenía en su mano el retrato de Hisana y al sentarse en su mesa de despacho se quedó mirándolo absorto. Se percató de unas marcas en el cristal que nunca le había parecido ver antes, era algo que se había secado "¿lágrimas?", Se sorprendió, luego pensó en Ukitake y en lo destrozado que se había quedado; En su familia siempre le habían instruido en el respeto y la buena educación, sentía que debía disculparse con él pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. Echó vaho en la foto y limpió con un paño el cristal, luego la dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó, justo al llegar a la puerta vio pasar por delante a Ukitake con los ojos enrojecidos e iba frotándoselos con la mano. Quiso preguntarle a donde se marchaba pero tampoco le parecía bien hablar con él en aquella situación.

- Yamamoto ha enviado una sola mariposa para informarnos... –la voz de Ukitake sonaba ronca y agotada- han desaparecido algunos tenientes y un capitán, aunque no ha dado detalles... – su forma de hablar era cada vez más apagada.

Ambos marcharon juntos aunque ninguno de los dos habló hasta que de repente Ukitake dijo algo para romper aquel ambiente tan cargado.

- ¿Quién crees que habrá desaparecido?- preguntó por decir algo aunque realmente estaba preocupado.

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- Byakuya le contestó con otra pregunta.

- Claro... que tontería.

Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio hasta la primera división. Al entrar cada uno se puso en su sitio, a Ukitake se le reflejó la tristeza en el rostro al darse cuenta que el único capitán que faltaba era Kyoraku.

Como en cada reunión lo primero que sonaba era la tos seca de Yamamoto.

- La situación es desfavorable, uno de nuestros más antiguos capitanes ha desaparecido y varios de nuestros tenientes...

Los capitanes miraban hacia el suelo evitando mirarse los unos a los otros, y así no transmitir la tensión que había en el ambiente. De repente sonaron golpes repetitivamente en la puerta. Los que se encontraban en la sala se sorprendieron por aquella intromisión. Las puertas se abrieron y tras ellas una desconsolada Nanao aparecía en escena.

- Quiero ayudar en lo máximo posible en la búsqueda de Kyoraku-Taicho - dijo la muchacha con tono lloroso.

- Me temo que no será posible, jovencita – dijo Yamamoto- no quiero implicaciones sentimentales de por medio que puedan entorpecer la búsqueda o que provoquen más desapariciones.

- ¿Cree que si implica a los capitanes no habrá sentimientos entremezclados?- gritó.

Ukitake salió de su posición y apretó a la muchacha contra él para tranquilizarla. Nanao se encogió comenzando a llorar entre los brazos del capitán. En aquel momento todos los ojos se posaron en ellos dos para luego fijarse en Yamamoto; Byakuya que parecía ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente estaba bastante atento y al ver a Ukitake abrazando a Nanao algo atravesó su cuerpo, algo que por un momento le hizo sentir rabia y ganas de golpear a aquel inepto que parecía estar burlándose de él.

Unos minutos más tarde Ukitake y Nanao hablaban camino de la división de la chica.

- Estoy seguro de que todo se arreglará- le decía mientras caminaban.

- Eso espero Ukitake-Taicho, el hecho de la desaparición del capitán ha causado muchos problemas y desorden en nuestra división- decía Nanao secándose las lágrimas.

- No tengas vergüenza... – Ukitake le sonrió dulcemente- si lloras por él no debes ocultarlo.

Nanao miró hacia el suelo quedándose pensativa, durante un rato caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que llegaron a la puerta del cuartel de la octava división.

- Gracias... – fue lo último que dijo la teniente antes de entrar.

Juushiro se despidió con la mano mientras sonreía cálidamente, cuando la perdió de vista fue apagando poco a poco su sonrisa, no había querido mostrar a nadie su verdadero estado de ánimo, pero no podía aguantar más y dejó escapar varias lágrimas.

- Maldito sea... como ha sido capaz de dejarse engañar- se secaba las lágrimas con la manga parado en mitad de una calle del sereitei.

Siguió caminando y, algo harto de las caras largas en la sexta división, se sentó en un claro de un bosque cercano a los cuarteles. Había árboles de todo tipo y unas flores que coloreaban el suelo y llenaban de dulces fragancias el aire. De pronto oyó un sonido que se movía entre los arbustos, y se giró rápidamente a la vez que se levantaba para descubrir que su visitante inesperado era Byakuya.

- Vaya... no te esperaba- le dijo volviéndose a sentar.

- Anochecía y pensé que te habría pasado algo- le contestó con un tono seco.

- Gracias por preocuparte... - dijo sin mirarle.

- Juushiro... - era la primera vez que le llamaba así- quiero hablarte de algo importante.

Ukitake sintió como Byakuya se sentaba tras él y le rodeaba con sus brazos, acariciándole el pecho.

- Bya... Byakuya... - intentó que se separase mientras se ponía colorado, y cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba excitada.

Ambos se encontraban de rodillas en la hierba mirándose a la cara sin decir ni una palabra, Ukitake apretaba su hakama con las manos de puro nerviosismo.

- ¿No me querías?- preguntó violentamente Byakuya.

Ukitake no sabía que responder, mientras Byakuya se acercaba a él más y más. Cuando estuvo justo delante, muy pegado acarició sus labios antes de besarlos, cada vez más le recordaba a una fantasía sexual más que a un hecho que le estuviese sucediendo.

- Yo... - intentaba hablar ante tal prisionero beso por parte del noble- Byakuya...

- ¿Ukitake estás ahí?- oyó una voz que no parecía muy lejos.

- ¿Es Byakuya?- pensó algo confuso- pero... entonces... - miró al hombre que estaba delante de él y recapacitó, el verdadero Byakuya nunca haría nada parecido, aunque era exacto al de verdad se dio cuenta que tenía una mirada distinta- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó aturdido.

- ¿Qué quién soy? ¡Quién tú hayas querido que sea!- le contestó con una sonrisa.

El verdadero Byakuya llegó hasta ellos sin saber nada de lo ocurrido allí.

- ¿Qué sucede?

De repente la figura que había entre los dos desapareció y un viento frío recorrió todo el bosque agitando los árboles. Todo se quedó quieto momentáneamente hasta que de pronto la figura del arrancar se alzó sobre sus cabezas y comenzó a soplar de nuevo un fuerte viento que golpeó a ambos dejándolos caer al suelo.

- ¿Ese es el arrancar tan peligroso?- dijo Byakuya confiado- no creo que haga nada del otro mundo... – desenvainó- despedaza... senbonza... - el noble se quedó petrificado mirando hacia donde estaba el arrancar.

- ¿Byakuya? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Byakuya?- Ukitake se acercó a él para comprobar que estaba como hipnotizado.

Oyó una risa proveniente de la posición del arrancar.

- Parece que los dos caéis como estúpidos ante mi gran poder, ya no me dan miedo los grandes capitanes- volvió a reír.

- Hi... Hisana... - murmuraba Byakuya caminando hacia él forzadamente.

- Maldita sea... – se dijo Ukitake desenvainando- Que todos las olas sean mi escudo, que todos los truenos sean mi espada... ¡Sogyo no Kotowari!

Se interpuso entre Byakuya y el espada intentando herir a este de gravedad, acción que no pudo realizar porque el Hollow fue más rápido que él. Al perder la conexión por un momento el espada con Byakuya, este último cayó desmayado al suelo, Ukitake al percatarse de ello fue junto a él antes que perseguir al arrancar.

- Byakuya... – le llamó- Byakuya despierta por favor...

El capitán de la sexta división no parecía haberle escuchado, se encontraba en un estado parecido al coma. Ukitake le rodeó con sus brazos y le pegó la cabeza a su pecho.

- Por favor, por favor... no me dejes... - dijo a la vez que le besaba en la cabeza.

El espada no había perdido el tiempo mientras ocurría aquello y se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban ambos capitanes, Juushiro se giró justo para ver al arrancar a unos centímetros de su cara, pensando que sería su final apretó contra él a Byakuya y susurró un leve "te amo". Nada ocurrió. Juushiro esperaba algo, un golpe, un sonido, pero no ocurría nada, abrió lentamente sus ojos que había cerrado por miedo y se encontró con una mujer que le estaba salvando la vida.

- Yoruichi...

- Neee... Juushiro... – dijo mientras paraba al Hollow con sus manos- será mejor que salgas más a menudo, estás en baja forma- la mujer pegó una patada a su contrincante que sin haberlo previsto huyó despavorido.

- Os advierto, insolentes shinigami- dijo antes de marcharse- que la próxima vez que nos encontremos tendré tanta fuerza espiritual acumulada que ya nada podrá detenerme- y desapareció con un soplo de viento.

- Uff... que grima ¿no?- comentó Yoruichi girándose hacia sus compañeros, al hacerlo vio como a Ukitake le temblaban las manos y estaba totalmente encogido abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Byakuya- eh... ya puedes soltarle... - dijo con un tono tranquilizador- no le va a ocurrir nada malo...

- Tsk... – dijo aflojando sus manos- es tan frustrante... no poder hacer nada...

Unos días más tarde Byakuya había pasado por un tratamiento intensivo de Unohana y se encontraba totalmente recuperado, Ukitake y él se reunieron con Yoruichi que les había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que comentarles.

- Espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo... - dijo Byakuya.

- Perdóneme usted señor embajador de la ONU... - dijo Yoruichi bastante molesta por la actitud arrogante de Byakuya.

Ukitake sonrió.

- Bueno lo que yo os quería decir, más bien proponer, era que os vinieseis al mundo humano, al subterráneo de Urahara para entrenaros y así estar prevenidos para cuando vuelva el arrancar, Yamamoto-san está de acuerdo ya que cree que sois los más adecuados para esta misión.

- Por mí, de acuerdo... - contestó Ukitake.

- Si... está bien... – dudó Byakuya.

- Entonces, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez- dijo Yoruichi sonriente mientras aparecía una puerta al mundo humano tras ella.

Poco rato después los tres estaban en la casa de Urahara, Yoruichi le indicó a Ukitake donde estaba todo ya que vio el poco interés de Byakuya.

- Bueno y esta es la habitación donde os quedaréis vosotros – añadió cuando llegaron a un pasillo con muchas puertas dando a distintos cuartos.

- Disculpa... – dijo Byakuya educadamente- ¿has dicho, vosotros?

- Si, es que aún no somos una pensión ni nada como para tener muchas habitaciones para el disfrute de nuestros clientes, disculpa nuestra imprudencia- Yoruichi siempre soltaba algún comentario irónico para molestar al noble.

Ukitake aguantó una risotada. Byakuya entró molesto para ver donde se hospedaría, la habitación era amplia y con un gran espacio como para tener bastante distancia entre futones, eso le hizo quedarse más tranquilo, aunque no conforme, caminó por toda la habitación y abrió la puerta que daba al patio para airearla.

- ¿Cuándo se supone que vamos a entrenar?- preguntó sin más.

- Que impaciente- se quejó Yoruichi- seguidme, os enseñaré la sala subterránea.

Juushiro y Byakuya siguieron a la mujer que caminaba despreocupada por el estrecho pasillo en el que se encontraban.

- ¡Ah! Yoruichi-san – se oyó una voz escandalosa y alegre que la llamaba.

- Kisuke... – contestó ella con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Ya has traído a lo invitados?- dijo felizmente- espero que paséis una agradable estancia – se dirigió a los dos hombres.

Byakuya volvió los ojos, harto de aquella actitud de burla por parte de todos, notaba como Ukitake tenía una amplia sonrisa desde que se había decidido que dormirían en la misma habitación, y eso agravaba su enfado.

- Como veréis la sala de entrenamiento es bastante grande, así que no tendremos problemas de espacio- comentó Yoruichi mientras bajaban las enormes escaleras que daban al subterráneo- si os apetece entrenar ahora, os traigo los materiales necesarios y podéis empezar- dijo parándose delante de ellos al pie de la escalera.

- Cuanto antes mejor... - dijo Byakuya.

Yoruichi miró al noble, y luego al otro capitán con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Tú que dices, Juushiro?

- Estoy de acuerdo- le sonrió.

Yoruichi pasó entre ambos guiñándole un ojo a Ukitake.

- Enseguida vuelvo con los materiales de vuestro entrenamiento.

- ¿Se puede saber a que se refiere con materiales?- preguntó Byakuya al aire, ya que no obtuvo respuesta.

Ukitake por su parte había bajado hasta el suelo de tierra y miraba todo asombrado, enormes rocas erguidas ante él que le cubrían de una luz solar artificial captaban toda su atención, hasta que oyó la voz de Byakuya tras él.

- ¿Qué miras con tanto asombro?

- ¿No te parece genial? Todo esto es una creación de Urahara, las rocas, el suelo, las nubes, el cielo ¡incluso la luz solar!- dijo fascinado- francamente es admirable, ha conseguido recrear un paisaje en un sótano.

Byakuya no lo veía como una gran cosa, pero tampoco tenía ganas de discutir sobre ello, en ese momento llegó Yoruichi con una caja de madera. Tras sonreír ampliamente, abrió la caja y de ella sacó dos cintas de color negro.

- ¿Para qué son esas cintas negras?- preguntó curioso Ukitake.

-¡Ah!- la mujer comenzó a reír- son para que os vendéis los ojos.

La cara de sorpresa de Byakuya era indescriptible, no se explicaba de qué iba a servirle a ninguno de los dos mantener los ojos vendados para un simple entrenamiento.

- No pongas esa cara... - dijo Yoruichi aguantando la risa por tal expresión- si no podéis mirar directamente al enemigo, tendréis que luchar con los ojos cerrados.

Ukitake lo comprendió al instante, recordando lo sucedido cuando se enfrentaron al arrancar, el contacto visual directo era necesario para que se provocase el engaño, al interferir en la conexión que se había establecido entre el Hollow y Byakuya, este cayó en un estado de trance.

- Parece que estás muy bien informada de las habilidades de nuestro enemigo- dijo al pensar sobre ello.

- Que menos…- sonrió ella.

Poco después Byakuya y Juushiro estaban el uno frente al otro, en mitad de la sala, con los ojos vendados y las espadas mirando hacia su oponente. Yoruichi estaba sentada en lo alto de una roca desde donde podía ver perfectamente el combate.

Byakuya era el que siempre iba a atacar, sin embargo parecía que Juushiro estaba bastante seguro de sí y respondía a los ataques rápidamente, como si esperase por que parte llegaría el noble. Pasaron horas y horas, y parecía que ninguno de los dos se cansaba de aquello, Yoruichi seguía observando inmóvil en la roca mientras resonaban las espadas en el eco del lugar.

En un movimiento rápido, Juushiro se colocó tras Byakuya que dejó de sentir su reiatsu por un instante y se quedó desconcertado, al ponerse detrás de él colocó el filo de su espada en el cuello del noble.

- Será mejor- comenzó a decir Ukitake con voz cansada- que terminemos por hoy…

Byakuya se quedó quieto en el sitio al notar como la espada bajaba de nuevo y el otro capitán se separaba de él, de pronto la venda se deslizó hasta caerle de los ojos, Yoruichi, que ahora se encontraba enfrente de él, se la había desatado.

- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada- aunque no se note aquí dentro, afuera es de noche, es hora de cenar ¡vamos!- pasó por su lado con la venda en la mano y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- Creo que me quedaré un rato más…- dijo sin girarse y volviendo a levantar su espada hacia delante.

- Como quieras…- Yoruichi salió de allí suspirando.

Byakuya siguió entrenando durante toda la noche, hasta que cayó rendido y se sentó a la sombra de una de las rocas. Cerró los ojos y en ese momento un olor a comida recién hecha le llegó hasta donde se encontraba sentado.

- Debe ser el hambre…- pensó medio abriendo los ojos, al hacerlo encontró una bandeja de comida frente a él.

- Pensé que tendrías hambre…- oyó la voz de Ukitake que estaba de pie a su lado.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron mirándose sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que Byakuya apartó su mirada para coger la bandeja y comenzar a comer. Juushiro sonrió tomándose aquella mirada como "gracias". Mientras Byakuya comía, él no hacía más que mirarle, cosa que ponía nervioso al noble.

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?- preguntó algo nervioso dejando el cuenco de comida sobre la bandeja.

Juushiro sonrió acomodándose en su sitio y mirando hacia otra parte.

Poco rato después Byakuya terminó de comer y ambos se levantaron, Ukitake iba sonriente con la bandeja en las manos, mientras que el noble iba junto a él mirando al frente muy serio. Cuando llegaron arriba, Ukitake fue para la cocina a dejar las cosas en el fregadero, y Byakuya se fue para la habitación.

Cuando Juushiro llegó al cuarto encontró a Byakuya tumbado de espalda a su futón, y tapado hasta el cuello. La puerta del jardín estaba abierta y entraba una agradable brisa fresca, mientras disfrutaba de esa temperatura, Ukitake entraba cerrando con cuidado la puerta del pasillo, se cambió de ropa, poniéndose un yukata color beige y luego tumbándose en su futón, sin taparse, colocó sus brazos bajo su cabeza, quedándose mirando el techo. No estaba muy cansado, pero tampoco aguantaría despierto lo suficiente como para notar como se sobresaltaba Byakuya en sueños.

El noble despertó repentinamente quedando sentado sobre su futón, miró de lado a lado la habitación buscando el motivo por el cual estaba reaccionando de aquella manera, entonces encontró a Ukitake completamente dormido, tumbado mirando hacia él.

- ¿Qué me pasa?- se pregunto poniéndose una mano en la frente sudorosa- no hago más que soñar cosas horribles…- cerró los ojos, mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Se destapó totalmente y se levantó yéndose al jardín, en el que se sentó mirando al cielo.

Los días se sucedieron, y en los entrenamientos cada vez era más frecuente que Ukitake tosiese sangre y se marchase a la mitad de ellos. Byakuya ya se había acostumbrado a tener que entrenar con Urahara o con Yoruichi.

- Juushiro ¿Qué haces aquí?- Yoruichi se sorprendió al ver al capitán totalmente pálido, fuera de la cama, viendo el entrenamiento- deberías estar descansando.

- ¿Cómo avanza Byakuya?

- Ya sabes que es muy bueno cuando se lo propone, ahora vuelve a la cama.

- Entonces ¿le va bien con Urahara?

- Si, vuelve a la cama.

Él sonrió dulcemente, justo una milésima de segundo después se tambaleó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, Yoruichi se agachó rápidamente a socorrerlo.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te vuelvas a la cama?- preguntó molesta.

- ¿Tengo que contar esa también?- preguntó muy débil el capitán.

- Descansemos un poco, Kuchiki-san- se oyó la voz de Urahara a su espalda.

Kisuke y Byakuya pasaron por el lado de los otros dos, pero sólo Urahara se detuvo al ver tal escena y ayudó a Yoruichi a cargar con Juushiro.

- Ya podrías pararte al menos – se quejó Yoruichi gritándole a Byakuya que realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Déjame…- dijo Urahara- que ya lo llevo yo a su cuarto- aligeró el paso y adelantó a Byakuya en la escalera llegando el primero con Ukitake hasta la casa.

Yoruichi se quedó mirando a Byakuya un rato con una mirada asesina.

- ¿Se puede saber por que eres tan idiota?

- ¿Disculpa?

Ella pasó por su lado dando un bufido sonoro y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Byakuya la perdió de vista y siguió subiendo la escalera. Cuando llegó arriba decidió darse una ducha así que antes se pasó por su cuarto a coger otra ropa, al abrir la puerta se quedó totalmente inmóvil, en el futón de Ukitake estaba tumbado Urahara y sobre él estaba Juushiro. Byakuya pasó por su lado y cogió su ropa del armario, haciendo como que no había visto nada y luego se marchó con una idea errónea en la cabeza.

- Pe-pero… ¡Ayúdame!- gritó cómico Kisuke.

Byakuya iba por el pasillo hacia la ducha cuando se cruzó con Yoruichi.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ella- tienes cara de haber visto algo traumático.

- Creo que jamás volveré a mi habitación…- concluyó el noble metiéndose en el cuarto de baño.

Yoruichi le miró sin comprender y muerta de curiosidad se fue hacia la habitación nombrada por Byakuya, al entrar no pudo contener una carcajada al ver al desmayado Ukitake aplastando a Urahara.

- Ahora lo pillo- dijo entre risa ayudando a quitar a Ukitake- pobre Byakuya- seguía riendo la mujer.

- No tiene ninguna gracia- dijo Urahara ya de pie junto a ella, mientras colocaba su sombrero.

- Lo siento, pero yo lo veo gracioso…- ambos se marcharon, y no paraban de reírse.

Esa misma tarde Yoruichi fue ha hacerle una visita a Juushiro, que estaba tumbado en el futón junto al jardín para que le entrase aire fresco. Llamó a la puerta y se quedó en el marco con una sonrisa, luego entró y se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas como para hacer yoga.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor…

- Eso no es bien ¿verdad?- se quedaron en silencio un rato- nos tienes preocupados a todos, y cuando digo a todos es a todos- dejó caer- a Byakuya también, me refiero…

Ukitake sonrió incorporándose, en ese momento de detrás de Yoruichi salieron dos niños gemelos de pelo blanco con unos kimonos de color verde, y fueron corriendo hacia a él para abrazarle.

- ¿Sogyo no Kotowari?- los dos niños se sentaron uno a cada lado aun agarrándole del kimono- vaya, si que tengo a todo el mundo preocupado- suspiró.

- Tienes que…- comenzó a decir uno de los niños.

- … ponerte bien pronto- terminó el otro.

Ukitake sonrió y acarició la cabeza de ambos.

- Seguro que Byakuya también viene a abrazarte igual luego… lo estoy viendo…- bromeó Yoruichi para luego quedarse en silencio- … de verdad le quieres ¿eh?

- Le amo…- le contestó con total seguridad.

- Pero si es completamente frío e idiota…- contestó molesta Yoruichi.

- Bueno, será así según tu punto de vista…

- Por favor... no empieces a decir cosas bonitas… que sabes que lloro…- ambos comenzaron a reírse- pero en serio…- dijo tras un rato de risa- hay tanto hombres donde podrías elegir, y vas y… que mal gusto tienes…

Ukitake la oía sonriente.

- Vamos a ver, por ejemplo, Shunsui… es un buen tío- dijo ella.

- Kyoraku-niichan es sólo el mejor amigo de Juushiro- dijo uno de los niños- además le gustan las mujeres con pechos grandes…- concluyó como el que dice una gran verdad.

Ukitake comenzó a reír por el comentario.

- Tsk… que niño más impertinente…- murmuró Yoruichi- y… no sé… ¿Hisagi?, Parece majo… y si me vais a decir que es demasiado joven - advirtió a los niños- que sepáis que tiene la misma edad que Byakuya.

- Pero Hisagi-san no es el tipo de Juushiro- dijo el otro niño que no había hablado antes- y también le gustan las mujeres…

- Pero ¿ustedes tienen un radar?- se quejó Yoruichi.

Ukitake observaba en silencio pero con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

- Ahora dejad hablar a Juushiro… ¿Por qué Byakuya? Si respondes, dejo de hacer de carabina.

El capitán rió divertido.

- Pues… por que…

En ese momento el mismo Byakuya entró por la puerta con total normalidad, abrió el armario y comenzó a guardar ropa.

- Mierda… ¿por qué tú?- dijo en un susurro la mujer levantándose- ya me contestarás, Juushiro- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse de la habitación-

Cuando Yoruichi se marchó, Byakuya cerró disimuladamente la puerta y también el armario, luego se acercó a Ukitake, que había vuelto a tumbarse y estaba de espaldas a él. Los dos pequeños estaban sentados en el patio jugando en la hierba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, la verdad es que estoy mejor…- Ukitake contestó acomodándose la almohada y sin girarse.

- Bien…- se hizo un incómodo silencio que no llegó a romperse hasta que poco después Byakuya abandonó la habitación al darse cuenta de que Ukitake se había quedado dormido.

Los niños se apoyaron en el escalón de madera del patio y se quedaron mirando para donde se había ido Byakuya, luego se miraron entre ellos con una gran sonrisa.

- Por que es hermoso… y su corazón…- comenzó a decir uno de ellos.

- … en el fondo alberga mucha ternura e inocencia…- terminó el otro.

Días más tarde Ukitake volvía a entrenar totalmente recuperado, Byakuya estaba esperando en la sala de entrenamiento y Yoruichi bajaba las escaleras con él.

- Byakuya ha hecho muchos progresos y casi atraviesa el otro día a Kisuke- comentó divertida- ¿qué te parece si le picamos un poco? Total… tú te habías sometido a este entrenamiento cuando eras joven ¿verdad?- sonrió.

Ukitake le devolvió la sonrisa al ser descubierto, y por tanto aceptando la propuesta.

- ¡Hey! ¡Byakuya!- llamó al joven- he pensado que podríamos hacer una apuesta…

Cuando estuvieron abajo los tres se reunieron formando un triángulo, Byakuya y Juushiro estaban enfrentados, y Yoruichi entre ellos pero desplazada hacia atrás.

- ¿Te parece buena la idea de la apuesta?- preguntó ella.

- No tengo nada que perder… - dijo Byakuya muy seguro de ganar, ya que Ukitake no había entrenado nada.

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ukitake sonriente.

- Bien... - Yoruichi sonrió pícara- para sellar el trato os tenéis que dar un apretón de manos.

Ambos hicieron caso y entonces la mujer puso su mano sobre las que estaban estrechadas.

- Si Juushiro pierde, dormirá a partir de esta noche en otra habitación – dijo Yoruichi provocando una medio sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Byakuya- pero si es Byakuya el que pierde- seguía hablando como si hubiese un público- tendrá que dejar que Juushiro le bese, como, donde y cuando quiera, sólo durante el día de hoy.

Tanto Byakuya como Juushiro estaban mirándola con una cara de sorpresa indescriptible, entonces ella levantó la mano y vendó los ojos de ambos rápidamente.

- Vamos... - dijo divertida volviendo a su roca habitual- ¡Qué empiece el espectáculo!

Se quedaron quietos durante un instante hasta que Byakuya, como siempre, comenzaba el ataque, estaba muy confiado debido al poco entrenamiento de su contrincante y en su rostro lucía una expresión que reflejaba su estado a la perfección. Por su parte Juushiro parecía muy calmado, aunque dispuesto a ganar.

- La última vez que entrenamos me ganaste, pero yo llevaba muy poco tiempo entrenando, esta vez ¡no me voy a dejar ganar!- le dijo cuando chocaban sus espadas-

- No quería que lo hicieras... pretendo ganarme tus labios justamente... - contestó con una sonrisa que solo pudo ver Yoruichi, al igual que el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Byakuya.

- Esto se pone muy interesante... – comentaba para sí.

Tras chocar y chocar de espadas, en un descuido por parte de Byakuya, Ukitake le atacó desde debajo e hizo que senbonzakura saliese disparada hasta clavarse justo al lado de Yoruichi, la cual se llevó un buen susto.

- ¡Nya! Tened mas cuidado- dijo al sobresaltarse.

Byakuya estaba totalmente inmóvil al dejar de sentir la empuñadura de su zanpakutoh entre las manos, oyó como la espada de Ukitake era envainada y luego este se le acercó.

- He ganado... – le dijo y luego sintió un beso en su frente.

Yoruichi llegó hasta ellos y les quitó la venda de los ojos. Luego estuvo elogiando a Ukitake un buen rato y bromeando ante la mirada de Byakuya que aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, rápidamente hizo un shunpo para llegar hasta senbonzakura y luego se marchó de allí sin decir palabra. Mientras Yoruichi seguía de broma con Ukitake.

- ¡Ha sido genial!- reía- y la cara que se le ha quedado a Byakuya... estoy segura de que pensaba que ganaría...

- No seas así... – decía Ukitake con una sonrisa tonta.

- Por cierto ¿Dónde ha ido tu premio?

Ambos miraron alrededor al percatarse de que Byakuya no estaba.

El noble había salido rápidamente de allí, necesitaba relajarse, pensar bien en lo sucedido y darse cuenta de que su reacción había sido algo exagerada. Cogió su ropa del armario de la habitación y se fue directo al baño, llenó la bañera con agua tibia y luego se metió dentro hasta la barbilla, dejando la punta de sus pies fuera del agua.

- Pero... ¿qué me pasa?- pensó hundiendo la cabeza para mojarse el pelo.

Por otra parte Ukitake y Yoruichi habían subido; ella aún seguía de broma con el tema del combate, Juushiro simplemente sonreía escuchándola, aunque pensaba que seguramente Byakuya se molestaría mucho si la oyese. Los dos se sentaron en la sala de estar y poco después Ururu llegó con una botella de sake y unos vasos.

- Muchas gracias... - le dijo Ukitake, la niña no contestó y salió de allí corriendo- que niña más mona...

- Si que es mona, sí... – contestó Yoruichi sirviendo el sake con entusiasmo- venga, bebe, un traguito por nuestra... bueno, por tu victoria gracias a mí- comenzó a reírse después de dar un trago.

Ukitake se quedó mirándola sorprendido y bebió un poco de su vaso, aunque le supo mal y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

- Hace mucho que no bebía, ahora recuerdo por qué... – comentó mientras veía como Yoruichi se bebía la botella entera ella sola.

Suspiró y se levantó para marcharse, entonces las palabras de Yoruichi le detuvieron por un momento.

- Deberías hablar con él, presiento que querrá escuchar lo que tengas que decirle...

Sin decir palabra se marchó.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo pensaba en ello.

- Hablar con él... creo que será muy difícil hacerle estar en un cuarto a solas conmigo para hablar... por supuesto de un tema no relacionado con el trabajo... - Juushiro iba relatándose esto a sí mismo-

Se fue para la habitación donde ambos se alojaban y se quedó mirando hacia dentro sin entrar, cuando fue a dar un paso a dentro notó que alguien estaba tras él y se giró de golpe sobresaltado, era Byakuya que había terminado de ducharse, pasó para adentro secándose el pelo con una toalla blanca.

Se hizo el silencio, un terrible e incómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos rompió, tan solo se oían los pasos de Ukitake que lentamente entraba en el cuarto, y la puerta corredera que parecía susurrar al ser cerrada. Juushiro avanzó. Byakuya parecía instarle a caminar y él no podía pararse; el noble tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación, al notar que el otro capitán estaba cada vez más cerca levantó la cabeza justo para, sin querer, chocar con la barbilla de Ukitake; se oyó un leve sonido de sorpresa por parte de los dos y luego sus respiraciones, suaves, tranquilas, ninguno de los dos hacia algún movimiento, Byakuya había notado que Ukitake le había rodeado con sus brazos y de pronto se percató de que el rostro del capitán se posaba sobre su hombro haciendo que su melena blanca cayese sobre su pecho. Durante al menos cinco minutos Ukitake no se movió, quería impregnarse de aquella fragancia que le estaba resultando tan atractiva, quería recordar aquel momento toda su vida. El noble se movió un poco, no con intención de librarse, sino por el entumecimiento de sus piernas, las extendió quedándose sentado aún con Ukitake abrazado, que al notar el movimiento levantó la mirada.

- Byakuya... – dijo con una voz algo apagada- tú eres la persona a la que he buscado siempre, la persona a la que amar...

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

- Siempre había pensado que estar enamorado sería algo maravilloso... –continuó diciendo- y al estarlo de ti... la verdad es que me he dado cuenta que... yo...

Byakuya esperó oír un "estaba equivocado".

- Estaba... totalmente en lo cierto... - el noble notó como su espalda comenzaba a mojarse con las lágrimas de su compañero.

Si le hubiese gritado, golpeado y echado las culpas de todo su sufrimiento, no le podría hacer sentir peor de lo que se sentía por aquellas palabras, aún después de su rechazo y de su indiferencia, él seguía diciéndole esas cosas que le hacía estremecerse. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Sintió una suave caricia provocada por el aliento de Ukitake en su cuello, tras ello un dulce beso le hizo sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Era la primera vez que se sentía así en mucho tiempo, tan excitado con tan solo un beso, con la simple sensación del roce de unos labios en su piel.

Juushiro con cuidado se separó de él y se puso delante, Byakuya le miró a los ojos algo confuso ¿Por qué le amaba tanto? Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del capitán y se acercó lentamente hacia el otro que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, le besó con dulzura en los labios y suavemente fue echándole hacia atrás tumbándole en el suelo. Byakuya cerró los ojos sintiendo aquel beso como ningún otro, Ukitake volvió a besarle apasionadamente y luego fue bajando lentamente por su barbilla hasta detenerse en su cuello y besarle repetidas veces en él.

- U... Uki... ta... –Byakuya intentaba pronunciar su nombre, pero los besos le producían un cosquilleo que no le permitía pronunciar palabra.

Juushiro se colocó sobre Byakuya, con las dos piernas y los dos brazos apoyados uno a cada lado del cuerpo del noble, le miró durante un instante a los ojos que esta vez no le esquivaban si no que buscaban su boca. Ukitake le besó de nuevo con fuerza, Byakuya le agarró la cara de pronto, queriéndole acerca más a él, luego pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza agarrándose fuertemente de su kimono por la espalda.

Una mariposa infernal entró por la puerta del patio y fue a posarse entre los dedos de una mano de Byakuya pudiendo así tocar también a Ukitake.

- Informamos al Capitán de la Sexta División, Kuchiki Byakuya, y al Capitán de la Decimotercera División, Ukitake Juushiro, de la reciente reaparición del arrancar, con él, han desaparecido, de nuevo, varios miembros del gotei 13, entre ellos la shinigami miembro de la Decimotercera División, Kuchiki Rukia. Se les ordena que vuelvan a la Sociedad de Almas de inmediato.

- Rukia... – dejó escapar Byakuya al final de un largo beso.

Ukitake se levantó de encima.

- Tendremos que irnos- dijo colocándose el cuello del kimono.

Byakuya se levantó rápidamente también colocándose la ropa y ambos salieron del cuarto para advertir a Yoruichi de que se marchaban.

- Kisuke- dijo esta al enterarse- me marcho con ellos.

Y sin ni siquiera escuchar las negaciones de Urahara, los tres se marcharon a la Sociedad de Almas. Al llegar allí Yamamoto les esperaba con Mayuri.

- Tengo algo nuevo que quizás pueda interesarles... – comentó Mayuri, todos esperaron a que hablase- ya sabemos cual es el fin del arrancar, se alimenta de la energía que absorbe de los shinigami que hace desaparecer, además su poder está aumentando ya que ahora puede atraer a más de una persona con éste- hizo una leve pausa- os recomendaría que si alguno cae en su trampa, lo dejaseis desaparecer... si la unión se rompe bruscamente puede que quede afectado para siempre y quede en un estado de coma.

Los tres escucharon atentamente toda la información que les proporcionó el capitán Kurotsuchi, y luego se marcharon al mismo sitio donde encontraron la primera vez al Hollow. Todo parecía normal, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas en los arboles mecidos por el viento. Juushiro y Byakuya tenían los ojos cerrados y se concentraban en detectar el reiatsu anormal del arrancar. Entonces escucharon un grito que les alertó y de nuevo el silencio.

- Yoruichi... – dijo alarmado Ukitake.

- No puede ser... ¿cómo ha sido tan rápido?- un leve soplo de viento hizo reaccionar a Byakuya y parar una espada que le atacó por la espalda, durante un rato estuvo sintiendo dos reiatsu, estaba seguro que luchaba contra el arrancar y que Juushiro se encontraba cerca de él. De pronto uno de los reiatsu se fue debilitando lentamente- ¿Ukitake?- preguntó intentando descubrir si aún seguía allí, una espada volvió a chocar contra la suya, al estar despistado, su contrincante consiguió moverle unos pasos más atrás y chocó contra una espalda que reconoció al llegarle un dulce olor característico de su compañero.

- ¿Byakuya?- preguntó la voz de Juushiro.

- Sí...

Ambos abrieron los ojos a la vez para enfrentarse, cara a cara, a la imagen del arrancar, que tenía una sonrisa confiada.

- Ha estado luchando con los dos a la vez... – se sorprendieron.

- En realidad... gracias al poder adquirido de los capitanes que he absorbido, he obtenido mayor fuerza espiritual y he conseguido duplicarme, de esta forma mi poder es más efectivo- dijo satisfecho, con una copia exacta suya a su lado.

De pronto la imagen de los Hollow comenzó a nublarse y se convirtieron en copias perfectas de ambos capitanes.

- Maldita sea... - se quejó Juushiro.

Byakuya se quedó asombrado ante el hecho de no ver a Hisana y estar viendo claramente a Ukitake como la persona más importante para él.

Comenzaron a luchar contra ellos, pero sin estar seguros de sí realmente luchaban contra el enemigo o entre ellos como dos idiotas. Volvieron a chocar sus espaldas, Ukitake miró de reojo hacia Byakuya, pero al hacerlo solo comprobó que había dos Byakuya luchando entre ellos.

- Esto puede significar que Byakuya está luchando contra uno de los Hollow y yo contra el otro- pensó- pero ¿Qué me asegura que él que está conmigo no es el de verdad?- volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el frente- ¡Byakuya!- gritó- ¡Atácame ahora! ¡Si me atacas, sabrás distinguirme!

Byakuya no se movió pensando que quizás era una trampa, entonces vio como dos de los Ukitake que él veía se abalanzaban sobre el tercero.

- Eso era... - pensó- él ve tres yo... sabía que no me movería si me decía eso, pero ellos sí, por tanto yo vería a los Ukitake falsos atacar al de verdad – sonrió- muy astuto... - susurró- despedaza... senbonzakura...

Miles de cuchillas con aspecto de flor de cerezo envolvieron a los falsos Ukitake y los cortaron en pedazos que se esparcieron por el lugar, de ellos aparecieron los shinigami desaparecidos de la división doce, así como Yoruichi, Kyoraku, Rukia, y todos los demás capitanes y tenientes desaparecidos. Ukitake cayó de rodillas al suelo, se llevó una mano a la boca para retener la sangre que salía de ésta y se sentó sobre sus piernas para tranquilizarse un instante.

- ¿Estás herido?- Byakuya se acercó a él envainando su espada.

Al mirarle a la cara descubrió que estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me alegro de que haya sucedido todo como había pensado...

Tras esperar a que Ukitake se encontrase mejor, ayudaron a los demás a levantarse y se marcharon de allí para ir a la cuarta división por si alguno se encontraba mal o estaba herido.

* * *

**Epílogo:** _Monocromo_

Ukitake se encontraba delante de su reconstruida división, miraba atentamente cada detalle, cada cosa con total detenimiento.

- Es... como si le faltase algo- le decía a Byakuya que caminaba a su lado en silencio- no sé que es... pero le falta algo...

- Esta todo igual que como era antes...

- Si, pero no busco algo que estuviese antes, simplemente tengo una sensación de vacío... ¿qué será?

- No puedo imaginarlo... – decía Byakuya mientras le seguía por los pasillos de la división aun sin ningún integrante.

Entonces Ukitake se giró rápidamente y, haciendo que se apoyase contra una pared, besó fuertemente a Byakuya.

- Le faltaba esto... - dijo sonriente.

- Eres un pervertido – le contestó serio Byakuya mientras Ukitake le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Esto te pasa por ser tan mono... – Ukitake abrazó a Byakuya tiernamente recibiendo un abrazo por parte del noble.

- Ukitake... – dijo de pronto Byakuya.

- ¿Qué?

- Ni se te ocurra decirme en público que soy mono...

Juushiro se echó a reír.

- Lo tendré en cuenta... – sonrió al recibir un beso de Byakuya- mmm... también hay otras cosas que no puedo hacerte en público– le besó en el cuello provocando que se sonrojase.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Ukitake abría la puerta de su cuarto y empujaba a Byakuya a entrar mientras se besaban.

- Te amo... – dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas- ¡Espera! ¿Eso ha sido una sonrisa? Creo que moriré de felicidad...

- Idiota...

* * *

**Negro.**

**El tacto de tu piel en la intimidad de la habitación,**

**Negro.**

**Mis ojos completamente cerrados disfrutando de tu cuerpo,**

**Negro.**

**Un camino angosto hasta llegar a amarte,**

**Negro.**

**En mi mente sólo tú,**

**Negro.**

**Que se unió al blanco y formó nuestro mundo monocromo.**

_Jamás pensé que sería feliz en un mundo sin color..._


End file.
